Currently in the market there is a large amount of substances for mixing with liquids, which most often are provided with a cap having as sole purpose to impede spilling the liquid from the container.
For mixtures of this type it is needed to open the container carrying the liquid, to pour it in a second container and later on to add the substance to be mixed.
Otherwise the already prepared substances, have in their composition a great amount of preservatives, which for example, in the case of beverages, deteriorate both flavor as well as the nutritional value of the beverage. Among the already prepared substances are fruit juices, sodas, baby foods, malts, coffee, etc.
Sometimes the already prepared substances are formulated considering the activity loss until they reach the final user.